


Don't Leave Quite Yet

by liaratsoniii



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, Making Love, Oral Sex, Rescue Mission, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaratsoniii/pseuds/liaratsoniii
Summary: Set after the events of 1x10 Despite Yourself. You come up with a plan to save Gabriel from the agony booth.





	Don't Leave Quite Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YvonneSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/gifts).



> Hello all! This is my first Star Trek Discovery fic, and I hope you enjoy! It was meant to be a short drabble for a friend, but I've now been working on this for about 8 hours and I also didn't mean for it to turn into smut, but when have I ever written anything that didn't have smut in it?!
> 
> Apologies if anything is out of character, or if nothing makes sense, I've been writing this for so long now that I just posted it without reading over it first because I fear my eyes may fall out of my head, LOL.
> 
> I'm a little in love with Lorca, so definitely expect more Lorca content from me in the future! (It's all gonna be porn, just FYI.) I'm open to any prompts you might have, so send 'em at me!

The feeling of hot, agonizing lightning coursed through Gabriel Lorca’s veins, making him scream out in pain, though at this point he was unsure if any sound was even coming out. The constant pain in his eyes was intensified, shooting pain spreading through his entire skull. He writhed in agony, his hands folded into tight fists, fingernails carving crescent moon shapes into his palms. He no longer knew how long he had been in the agony booth, and was beginning to think he may never escape it.

 

You were standing outside the room which held Lorca, trying your hardest to stare straight ahead and not grimace when you heard the faint sound of your Captain’s screams through the wall. Besides the fact that the slightest change in expression could reveal you to the guard that stood near, and throw off the entire plan, you also just really didn’t want anyone to know how you felt about Lorca. You both had been seeing in each other in secret for a little while now, but so far it was nothing more than late night visits to his quarters, and glances across the room that only you both would notice. Nobody else could know. Not yet. So you swallowed hard and fixated your eyes on the wall ahead of you, trying to think of something else, anything else to drown out the horrible sounds coming from the room just behind you.

 

After what seemed like hours upon hours of trying to drown out the screams of agony, you had finally had enough. You had to do something to get Gabriel out of there. You shifted your eyes to the guard standing by the other wall, catching his gaze. He was looking as if he could doze off any second, heavy dark circles under his eyes made it very apparent that this wasn’t his first night shift. You decided to use this to your advantage.

Standing up straighter, you cleared your throat before speaking. “You know, if you want to take a night off, I can take care of them for you.” you said lowly, nodding your head towards the door, hoping to come across even slightly more menacing than how you would usually speak.

The guard quirked an eyebrow up at this. “And how can I be sure that I can trust you?”

You scoffed, almost rolling your eyes, trying to make the guard feel ridiculous. “Do you really think that Captain Burnham would take somebody on board to be in charge of her prisoner if she felt she couldn’t trust them?”

The guard seemed to ponder for a moment, and then let out a small sigh. “I guess you’re right.” He glanced at his watch before continuing. “It’s 12:07AM now, I’ll be back at 6AM sharp.” You gave him a curt nod in response and watched him leave, waiting until you heard the doors at the end of the corridor slide shut.

Taking a deep breath, you went over your plan in your head once more. You would get him out, and take him to ‘Captain’ Burnham’s quarters. He’d be safe there. At least until 6AM when the guard came back, but you had faith in Michael to get the information that was needed long before then. But right now, you had to save him. Opening the door, you immediately winced at the sound of the screams coming from the three prisoners inside. You looked up at the booth Lorca was in, and you stopped in your tracks, gasping.

“Oh my god….” you whispered under your breath. Seeing him in this much pain made your chest tighten. Wasting no time, you made your way over to the control panel and surveyed the many switches. None of them were clearly marked, and you didn’t want to accidentally press the wrong one and cause any more pain. Luckily, the first switch you hit was the off switch. A sudden silence came over the room as both the electric whirring of the booths, and the screams of the people inside them stopped.

You ran over to the middle booth that held Lorca, and pulled at the handle. When the door opened, Lorca all but fell into your arms. His body was weak and he couldn’t hold himself up, so you hoisted his arm around your shoulder, and wrapped your arm around his waist, offering at least some support for him as you began to walk to the door to make your escape.

“I’ve got you, Gabriel, I’ve got you.” you whispered to him, unsure if he could even hear you, or if he had gone into shock. His only response was a guttural groan followed by a whimper of pain, and you gently shushed him and rubbed his side in attempts to calm him.

You considered yourself to be physically strong, but carrying a grown man who could barely hold himself up wasn’t the most pleasant of tasks. Thankfully, Burnham’s quarters were just down the hallway and around the corner from the torture room, and you were able to slip inside without being noticed. You made sure to dim the lights upon entering, and helped Lorca over to the bed.

“You’re safe now, Captain.” you said. You helped him slip the leather jacket off his back, and lowered him down onto the bed. “Just lie down for a bit. We’re in Burnham’s quarters, we’re safe here, I’m not going to let them torture you again.” you said gently, brushing a piece of hair off his slick forehead. He groaned again, but this time he opened his eyes slowly to look at you. He was trembling still, his body occasionally twitching and jerking with pain, but he seemed to be slightly more alert.

“Thank you, Commander.” he managed to croak out. His voice was hoarse, but it was filled with sincerity. There was a warmth in his eyes, and he reached out to place his hand over yours. You smiled at him in response, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. You noticed that half of his face was still covered in dried in blood, and he was coated in a layer of sweat. You made your way over to the sink, wetting a washcloth and also pouring him some water. You could almost feel his eyes watching your every move. It sent a shiver down your spine.

“Here, drink this. Slowly.” you said, handing him the glass of water. His hand trembled, and without thinking, you cupped your hand around his to steady it. His eyes met yours, and lingered for a moment before leaning forward to slowly sip the water. When he was finished, he lay back down and you took the cup back from him, placing it to the side as you sat down next to him and began to dab the washcloth at his wounds. He winced and made a slight hissing noise as the cool cloth touched his hot, sore skin, and you shushed him softly again, taking extra care as to not cause him any discomfort. You wiped his forehead down with the cloth, and tried to get most of the dried in blood off the side of his nose and cheekbone.

Lorca seemed to be coming to now, his groans and whimpers had calmed and his body didn’t seem to be trembling anymore. He looked up at you again. “Commander…. thank you. Really. You truly proved yourself as a soldier today. I’m proud to have someone like you on my crew.” 

You could feel tears threatening to form in your eyes as he said this, a soft pink blush forming on your cheeks. “Thank you, Gabriel. That means a lot. I'm just glad you're here with me.”

You cleared your throat after a moment. “Burnham should be back in a moment with the information on the USS Defiant. We should probably be prepared to head back to the Discovery. Are you okay to walk, Captain?”

Lorca nodded and sat up. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

 

Back on the Discovery, you helped Lorca back to his quarters. You had been by his side since getting him out of the booth, and you weren't planning on leaving him now. Besides, the fact that you had saved him back on the Shenzhou would hopefully lessen some of the otherwise weird looks the crew would give you.

"Commander, you really don't have to do this. You did enough for me back on the Shenzhou." Lorca tried pleading with you, though you were unsure if it was simply self pride not wanting you to help him, or something more. Regardless, you insisted, and helped him into his quarters.

"You've been through a lot, Captain. You need to get some rest. I've already spoken to Dr. Culber, and he agrees that rest is what you need right now."

Lorca sighed in defeat, agreeing to take it easy for the rest of the day, at least. He began to change into something more comfortable to sleep in, which for him consisted of a tight black undershirt and boxer shorts. You found it hard to avert your eyes from the hard, taught muscles on his chest and arms. You swallowed hard, looking away before he could catch you staring at him. 

He limped back over to the bed that you were standing by, and you grabbed his arm to help steady him. _This is harder on him than he's letting on_ , you thought. Once he was settled in the bed, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. You had never stayed the night with him before, and you weren't sure if it would be inappropriate to do so now. However, the thought of leaving him all alone after what happened left a bad feeling in your stomach, so you brushed off thoughts of any negative outcomes, and sat down in a chair next to the bed. You pulled out your PADD and decided to do some research as the Captain slept.

Not long had passed, and you couldn't help but notice Lorca tossing and turning in the bed, and you could hear him breathing heavily, random words and groans escaping his lips. He woke up suddenly, jolting out of the bed with a shout. Beads of sweat had gathered at his forehead, and his chest was heaving. He looked around the room, and when his eyes connected with yours, you saw him jump a little.

"Commander?" he asked with a surprising tone, seeming to not be sure if you were actually there or not.

You hopped out of the chair and ran your palms across your crumpled uniform. "Gabriel, I'm so sorry, I just.... I didn't want to leave you alone after what happened... I'm so sorry, I'll leave now, I'm very sorry..."

Your babbling was cut off by Lorca putting his hands up in the air and shushing you. "Commander. It's alright. You... can stay." His voice was quiet, and he looked and sounded more vulnerable than you had ever seen him before. You hesitated for a moment before walking over to him and sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

"Are you sure?" you asked quietly. 

At this, Lorca leaned over in the bed, softly grabbing your chin and turning your head to face his. His beautiful blue eyes stared into yours as he spoke. "Yes, Commander, I'm sure. I want you here. I can't remember the last time someone did something like what you did for me. I didn't deserve your kindness, but I'm so grateful for it." And with that, he leaned in closer, breaking the remaining distance between the both of you, and claimed your lips with his. Your breath caught in your throat, taken off guard. 

He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you in closer, encouraging you to lay down next to him on the bed. He straddled you, hands raking through your long hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue grazing your bottom lip before slipping into your mouth, swirling around yours. You moaned softly as his hands explored your body, his thumbs brushing against your hard nipples as he palmed your breasts. His touch was softer than it had been during times before. Before it was rushed, hard, quick, and you were gone again. This felt different.

He moved his mouth from your lips down to your neck, kissing the sensitive skin there, but being careful not to leave a mark. He was sure people would have questions about why you did what you did on the Shenzhou, he didn't want to add anything else for them to talk about. You arched your back off the bed as he removed your top and hooked his hands around your back to undo the clasp on your bra. He buried his face in your breasts, taking one nipple, then the other, in his mouth and sucking, swirling his tongue around the bud, planting kisses in between your breasts. He slipped a hand beneath the waistband of your pants, fingers grazing past your clit and dipping into your wetness. You were soaked already, completely ready for him. His skilled fingers circled around your clit, eliciting soft moans and whimpers from your lips. You kissed him again, moaning into his mouth as he slipped one, and then two fingers inside your core. 

Breaking the kiss, you slid a hand between both of your bodies, stroking the outline of his now hard cock under his boxers. 

"Lie back, Gabriel." you instructed, not wanting to move him yourself, in fear of hurting him. You weren't sure if the torture would have any lasting effects on his body, so you wanted to be extra gentle with him tonight. 

He did as you told, and once he was settled between the pillows, you carefully pulled his boxers down his legs, tossing them off the side of the bed. His impressive erection was laid out in front of you now, and you lowered yourself between his legs, taking the head of his cock between your lips. He cried out at the contact, resting a strong hand on the back of your head. You looked up at him as you worked your tongue around the head, licking the underside of his length, taking as much of him as you could into your mouth before sliding up again slowly, never breaking eye contact. 

"I need to be inside of you," he said between gasps, flipping you over onto the bed and spreading your legs. He positioned himself and slid into your wetness in one fluid motion, cause you to moan loudly, your hips bucking up to meet his. He leaned down to plant warm, wet kisses along your neck and jawline, and you cupped his face with your hand, bringing his mouth back to yours once more. His thrusts were slow and deep, withdrawing almost completely before burying himself inside you again. You cried out into his mouth with each thrust, wrapping your legs around his hips, running your hands down his muscular back. His fingers found your clit and he rubbed perfect circles around it as he continued to drive his cock inside of you, and it wasn't long before you were coming hard around him, legs shaking, one hand gripping his back and the other clawing at the sheets. Your inner walls gripped his cock as you came, and he found his release shortly after, burying himself inside you with a shout, spilling his release deep within your cunt. 

You both lay there after, coming down from the high of your orgasms, Lorca's cock still inside you as he kissed you passionately. He withdrew himself from you, laying down next to you, and you instinctively snuggled in to his side, planting a kiss on his shoulder. 

You were both silent for a while, enjoying the blissful quiet of each other's company, quiet that was much needed after the traumatizing events of earlier. Lorca was the one to break the silence.

"I love you," he whispered into your ear, stroking your hair as you lay beside him. 

Your heart felt as if it swelled within you, and you leaned up a bit to look into his eyes. "I love you too, Gabriel. I'm so glad you're here with me right now."

"All thanks to you." he responded with a smile, planting another kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
